Kamen Rider: The Next Generation Season 1
by seniorcopycat
Summary: The series follows the adventures of twelve teens who one by one find strange decks of cards that allow them to become armored super heroes called Kamen Riders who are able to travel to an alternate earth called the Mirror World. Now it's up to a boy named Adam to bring together the new Kamen Riders, who have begun to fight amongst themselves, in order to save the world


**Kamen Rider: The Next Generation**

**Episode 1: Behind the Mirror**

The sun shines brightly in the sky over a large bustling city. Tall skyscrapers stretched toward the blue sky. But for some unknown reason, the city area is strangely quiet and not a single soul can be seen around the area. In a parking lot filled with empty, parked cars, a stranger suddenly appeared out of the reflection on one of the cars and rolled into another car and crashes on it, stopping his momentum.

The stranger wore strange silver armor, a red, skin-tight suit underneath, a strange belt with a deck with a golden dragon emblem on the center acting as the buckle, black boots and shoulder pads, a strange dragon like gauntlet like slot on his left forearm and a helmet with red bug like eyes covering his whole face. When the stranger came to he quickly notices what he was wearing and felt his helmet.

"What is this?" He asked, confused. As he looked around for a bit, he noticed and asked himself, "Where am I?" As he stood up and looked around some more, he notices the signs around him and asked, "The signs… why's everything backwards?"

As trains of thoughts continues to run through his mind, suddenly, a large mechanical spider like creature drops down and landed right in front of him. The stranger quickly backs off from the unknown assailant. "Whoa…" he got up.

The giant spider then hits him with one of its legs and sends him flying into a building with a sign on the side of it. As he fell, he hit every letter on the way down. Bits of the letters rain down on him. He groaned as he stood up then backs up and starts running as the Giant Spider starts to chase him.

_"Alright, you're probably wondering what's going on. The guy in the suit of armor who's currently running for his life is me, Adam Ryder. And somehow I got thrown into this mess when I made a wish on my 18th birthday..."_

* * *

Earlier that morning, with the morning sun crawling over the city line, Adam Ryder woke up from his nightly rest with groan escaping both his lips and the old wool couch he slept on, with a rugged and tattered wool blanket half dangling off him onto the floor half resting on his legs barely keeping his legs warm. His eyes opened up, his blue eyes meeting the chipping wooden ceiling of the old house he and his parents currently are living in.

Looking down at his feet, the sight of his black sneakers was blocked by the head of a young shepherd, probably about three years of age.

A smile spread upon his lips as he reached down, his hands rubbing the soft grey fur of the canine on his ankle, waling her up causing her to look up at her owner.

"Good morning Samantha." Smiled Adam warmly at his friend, "you sleep good last night?"

Sam smiled a doggy smile and rubbed her head into her master's hand as she lifted her head off its head rest, allowing Adam to stand up off the couch to the height of 5'11. He stepped forward a bit, he old wooden floors creaking due to his weight of 175 lbs.

Adam soon began his morning workout. He started by running on a treadmill, with Samantha running on another one right next to his. Nearby is a picture of a nice married couple. His parents.

Next he began doing pulls ups on a bar on top of the ceiling. He does several pulls ups until he finally leapt to the ground.

Later, Adam walks into the kitchen with Samantha by his side. The kitchen is a small, has one table, multiple wooden cupboards, a small TV in the corner and a fridge with a stick note stuck to it. Adam reads the message on the note.

"Gone to Work. Will return home around eight. Love Mom and Dad"

Adam sighs and shakes his head. This seemed to be almost a routine to him.

"Typical," he muttered. While Adam seemed nonchalant about his parents rarely being home deep down he felt greatly upset and saddened by it and missed them greatly, though he hid that sadness well with a cool face and a seemingly aloof attitude.

He turns on the TV and begins to make his breakfast. A TV reporter appears on the screen.

"Following up on our latest story, another Harwood County resident has gone missing," The TV Reporter "This is the just the latest in an escalating scale of disappearances during the past year."

While the TV reporter went on and on Adam didn't pay much attention to it and instead focused on his breakfast. On his plate were several green peas, rice and a small piece of meat. He drenches the food in hot sauce.

"Yeah, that's more like it," Adam mumbled with a smile.

Samantha looked up at him and whined slightly.

"Relax, I'll get you your food in a sec," Adam told her. He opened a cupboard, took out a box of dog food and poured into a nearby doggie bowl.

He sets the bowl down near Samantha.

"Remember to eat it all this time," Adam reminded the dog "Don't just push it around. Eat it. I'm not playing around,"

While Samantha ate away at her dog food, Adam began eating his own. Unbeknownst to him something was watching him in the mirrors and reflective surfaces around him. It appeared to be a large red mechanical Chinese dragon.

It emitted a low growl, which caught Adam's attention but when he turned around there was nothing there. Samantha sure saw it though and began barking at it, which drove it away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax!" Adam said to Samantha "What's with you girl? There's nothing and nobody here,"

Adam looked at Samantha puzzled and continued eating, while the strange creature in the mirror continued to watch him.

Later, Adam stepped outside, now wearing a black leather jacket, and walked over to his red motorcycle. Samantha rushed to his side.

Adam shook his head "Uh-huh, you know better than that. Stay here and watch the house, ok?"

Sam sat down on her haunches and obeyed.

Adam put on his helmet "Like I always say; when the going gets tough, the tough go riding!"

Adam revved up his engine and drove down the road and into distance. As he drove, the red dragon continues to follow him through the mirrors.

Adam drove through several 'Missing' posters, which flutter in the wind. He makes a sharp turn around a corner, where behind him a man is suddenly grabbed and pulled into a mirror by some kind of spider like creature, it carries him upwards.

* * *

Adam soon arrived at a school called 'Harwood County High School'. He parked nearby, took off his helmet and stared at the school.

"So, this is the new school Mom and Dad enrolled me in," Adam muttered to himself, he sighed "Great,"

Suddenly someone on a black motorcycle parked right next to him. His helmet covered his face. He took off the helmet, revealing himself to be an eighteen-year-old boy named Devin Knight.

Devin looked to be 5'11, 180 pounds and has dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He possessed a muscular build and unnerving feeling about him.

He wore a black leather trench coat over a black shirt, pants and combat boots.

He turns to Adam and after a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Sup?" Devin asked.

"Uh… nothing," Adam said, unsure of what to say.

"Whatever," Devin shrugged nonchalantly as he got off his bike and walked to the school. Adam shook his head, got off his bike and started to make his way to the school as well.

Suddenly a sixteen-year old boy on an orange bike named Ian Preston abruptly stopped in front of him.

Ian was 5'7 ft, 140 pounds and had short brown hair and green eyes. He has a somewhat lanky yet muscular build and his head is shaped like of like an oval.

He wore a pink t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, regular blue jeans and white shoes.

"Oh sorry man!" Ian exclaimed, "I didn't see you there!"

"Nah, it's cool," Adam shrugged "Don't worry about it,"

"Cool, well, see ya around," Ian said.

Adam nodded "Yeah,"

Ian proceeded to bike to the nearest bike rack while Adam continues to walk toward the school. Sitting on top of concrete railing of the staircase is a seventeen-year old kid named Chance McDonnell who is busy playing a game on his Nintendo DS and judging by the sounds it is assumed that it is a shooting game.

Chance was 6'0, 165 lbs and has short and curly ginger hair and blue eyes. He has a lanky yet muscular build and freckles all over his face. He wore a green hoodie over a white t-shirt, dark green jeans and green and white shoes.

He seems to be very into his game, so into it that he didn't even seem aware that anyone was around.

"Yes! Grenade launcher upgrade!" Chance cheered, "Now were cooking!"

Adam looked at Garth bizarrely and pressed on.

Near the front entrance is what appears to be a fifteen-year-old African-American named Van Babers break dancing to a hip-hop song playing on a boom box.

Van looked to be 5'11 ft tall, 150 pounds and had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He possessed a lean yet muscular build and an oval shaped head.

He wore a white t-shirt with light green accents, black shorts, white and green shoes and a backward black and green baseball cap.

"Yo, yo, yo, if you want to be a viewing on what a rap star is doing just slid me a five and watch old Babers live," Van rapped.

Adam smiles, amused, and shook his head as he enters the school foyer, which is small and round, has a smooth red and white floor, three hallways stretched out in front of him and is crowded with dozens of students.

Adam looks around, somewhat confused by his surroundings then takes out a piece of paper.

"According to this, my locker should be nearby," Adam muttered.

He starts to make his way through the crowd, occasionally bumping into people on his way to his locker.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry," Adam said to all the people he accidently bumps into.

He eventually slams into a rather muscular fellow and drops to the ground. The muscular fellow turns and looked at him. He was a sixteen years old boy named Brent Armstrong.

Brent was 6'0 ft tall, 210 pounds and had short, gelled up, brown hair and gray eyes. His muscular physique is lean yet still muscular.

He wore simple clothes consisting of a gray t-shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

"Oh, sorry," Adam apologized.

"Hey, don't sweat it man, didn't have my head in the game" Brent said as he helped Adam back onto his feet "First time?"

Adam nodded "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Let's just say I can smell 'newbie' a mile away," The jock told him "Hey, you should try out for the school football team, you look like your player,"

"Uh… I'm not so good with teams…" Adam admitted "But I'll think about it,"

"Cool, see ya," Brent said.

"Yeah," Adam added as Brent walked away.

Adam resumes making his way to his locker at a brisk pace, and then someone stops him. An eighteen-year-old Hispanic boy named Quinn Russo.

Quinn was 5'11, 172 lbs and had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He appears to be somewhat muscular and has slight olive skin.

He wore a gray hoodie over a dark pink shirt, green camo pants and brown boots.

"Ah, ah, ah, no running in the halls," Quinn told him.

"I wasn't running, I was just _walking fast_," Adam stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Sorry. It looked like you were running there for a second," Quinn admitted "Name's Quinn, I'm the hall monitor here at Harwood County High"

Adam nodded "Nice to meet you. Well, I got to get to my locker now,"

"Ok, just don't run, don't need any more accidents," Quinn reminded him.

Adam nodded once more then continues walking to his locker. On his way, an eighteen-year old kid rudely brushed past him. His name was Pryce Stuart.

Pryce was 5'10, 160 pounds and had neatly combed blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked both fit and handsome for his age.

He wore a black blazer over a blue dress shirt, a black tie, gray trousers and black dress shoes.

Adam turned to Pryce, agitated by his rude brush.

"Hey! Watch it," Adam told Pryce.

He turned to Adam with a smug grin "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there,"

Adam frowned; he clearly saw that he didn't really mean it.

"Well, see ya, fresh meat," Pryce said before walking off. Adam shrugged then waked until he finally reached his locker.

As he dials the combination, a pretty sixteen-year old girl named Maddie Holiday approaches him.

Maddie looked to be 5'5, 101 lbs and has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She had a slender build, an oval shaped head and a beautiful face.

She wore a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and pink flats. She carried with her a pink binder.

"Hi! Um, I'm Maddie; your new around here aren't you?" Maddie asked.

Adam smiled "Yeah, I'm Adam,"

Adam and Maddie shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Adam," Maddie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam added.

"So… how do you like it here so far?" Maddie asked.

"Uh… pretty good, met some interesting people, saw some… interesting things, all in all kind of like it here," Adam replied.

"Cool," Maddie said.

Just then, at the corner of Adam's eye he sees something strange in the reflection behind Maddie. The strange figure in the mirror quickly disappeared after a minute or so. Maddie looked at Adam confused.

"Adam? You ok?" Maddie questioned.

Adam snapped out his trance "Yeah, yeah, just… saw something… don't really know what it was…" he answered "It was probably nothing,"

"So, uh, where are you from exactly?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, Los Angeles," Adam replied "My parents are business people so they move around a lot, I rarely have time to make friend as it is,"

"That must be hard," Maddie stated sympathetically.

Adam shrugged "You get used to it I guess,"

"Well… maybe if you're not busy later we could hang out," Maddie suggested.

"Sounds good," Adam nodded.

Maddie smiled "Cool, see ya,"

Adam nodded "Yeah,"

As Maddie walked off Adam smiled to himself. For the first time all day, he actually looked happy. However, unknown to him the stranger in the mirror behind him continued to watch him.

* * *

In a classroom, where Adam, Maddie, Derek, Garth, Van, Brent, Pryce and Quinn were seated, a fifty-two year old man named Mr. Clyde Burrows faces the class.

Mr. Burrows was 5'9, 120 lbs and had short gray hair and brown eyes. He was a bit overweight, a round face and being in his fifties he was beginning to show a few wrinkles. In addition, he had a beard.

He wore a brown suit, a white undershirt and a yellow bowtie. He also wore large glasses.

"Alright everyone, let's begin our class with a little science brain-teaser," Mr. Burrows said to them, he then noticed Devin had his feet on the table "Knight, feet off the table!"

Devin shrugged and did so. Pryce yawned, clearly bored, Chance was busy playing a video game, not playing attention to what Mr. Burrows is saying while Maddie was listening patiently and respectfully.

"Anyways, the brain teaser is… what species will outlast all others on earth?" Mr. Burrows asked. Maddie immediately raised her hand "Holiday?"

"Insects. They'll survive all the bad stuff _we're_ doing to the environment," Maddie replied. Quinn quickly raised his hand also.

"Yes, Ramirez, you have a different answer?" Mr. Burrows asked.

"Robots. Roberts powered by perpetual motion engines," Quinn replied.

"Yeah, technically robots are machines dweeb," Pryce countered "So, they are not, nor will they _ever_ be a species,"

Quinn glares at Pryce, while Brent and Van snickered in amusement.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Adam was fast asleep at his desk and was dreaming of something very strange.

In Adam's dream, Adam was standing on the roof of a building. He looked around and saw not a soul in sight.

"Whoa… where am I?" Adam wondered "Hello! Anyone?"

He began to wonder around the roof until he saw a tall building with reflective windows, the strange thing was the mirrors seem to glow and ripple, as if they were disturbed puddles of water.

Adam got closer to the building and looked closely then all of a sudden, the large, red mechanical dragon came out of the mirror and flew towards him, roaring.

At that moment Adam, awoke and heard Mr. Burrows calling his name.

"Ryder!" Mr. Burrows cried.

Adam snapped out of it "Yeah?"

"Can you tell us what species _you_ think will outlast all others on earth?" Mr. Burrows asked. Everyone in the class turned to him, waiting to hear his answer.

"That's easy, us humans," Adam replied.

"And how is that, Ryder?" Mr. Burrows asked.

"Because, if humans work together… we can overcome anything," Adam stated casually.

Everyone in the class looked inspired and surprised, including Pryce and Derek, who actually looks impressed, even Chance had stopped playing his video game and looked at Adam in awe. Maddie smiled at Adam in admiration.

Adam openned the door to his house and steps inside. He drops his keys in the key bowl next to the door before Sam happily greets him.

"Hey, Sam, good to see you," Adam smiled, rubbing her head affectionately "Mom and Dad home yet?"

Sam barked at him "That's what I figured," he said frowning.

He stepped inside, dropped his bags on the ground and made his way to the living room. He immediately fell down on the couch and got into a relaxed position, he sighed relief.

"Now for a well deserved nap," Adam said before drifting to sleep. However, as soon as he did he began to have another strange dream.

Adam appears to be a black and empty void with four tall mirrors around him.

"Oh… _Now what_?" Adam wondered, clearly getting tired of these weird dreams. All of a sudden, a man appears in each of the mirrors, surprising Adam, for the first time.

The man appeared to be somewhere in his fifties, most likely fifty-two and looked to be 6 ft tall, 204 lbs and has brown and balding hair and dark brown eyes. He had a few wrinkles on his face but not a lot. He was dressed in all black and wore a black high collar jacket over a black shirt, pants and shoes.

"Hello, Adam," The reflections all said at once.

"Who are you?" Adam asked calmly.

"Who I am is not important," The reflections all said.

All of a sudden, the _real_ man in the mirror appears behind Adam.

"What _is_ important is what you should know," The man told him.

"And that is?" Adam questioned.

"You see, mirror facing each other create an infinite number of worlds," The man explained.

The man's reflection spoke next "The world your facing now is a reflection of ours; the Mirror World," he said.

"Mirror World?" Adam said.

"You'll see it soon enough," The man told him, he then appears in the mirror in front him "Because as of this moment…"

Twelve strange and different decks with strangle symbols on the front appear above him.

"The Rider War… begins," The man finished before vanishing.

"Rider War…?" Adam mused confused. The twelve decks then start to glow with intense and colorful energy until they become so bright, they begin to blind Adam.

* * *

At that moment, Adam awoke and sat straight up and started panting. Sam looked concerned.

Adam sighed in relief and rubbed Sam's head affectionately to let her know he was ok. It was then that he noticed a black deck of cards with a gold dragonhead like emblem on the front. He immediately recognized it from his dreams.

He took the deck and held in curiously "What is this?"

Sam sniffs the deck curiously. Adam takes a card out of the deck that read 'Contract'. He held it up and it begins to swirl, which peeked his interest. He hears a familiar roar again, coming from outside. He puts the card back in the deck and went to go check it out.

He wanders out on to the outside deck, with Sam by his side and looks around. He saw that one of the windows of the houses nearby was starting to ripple, as it did so the deck in his hand starts to glow. Adam notices this and takes out the 'Contract' card he found earlier.

All of a sudden, the red mechanical dragon flew out of the mirror and flew toward Adam. Sam starts barking, Adam held up the Contract card as he blocks his face. The dragon is then sucked into the card and releases a massive energy pulse, which knocks both Adam and Sam off their feet.

Adam groans as he lifts his head up, he checked the card and saw that it had changed somehow. Instead of contract, it read 'Dragreder' and had the image of the red dragon on it as well. He looked confused then turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam? Sam, you ok?" Adam asked as he shook her. Sam whined as she came to, Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

Both he and Sam stood up then before long both he and Sam heard a loud ringing noise. Adam puts his hands on his ears, in an attempt to block the sound but it seemed fruitless. Both his and Sam's eyes glow white for a second as well.

Adam soon began to see straight but when he did, he saw something very bizarre. Nearby a homeless man was pushing a grocery cart, then several red humanoid Newt like creatures crawl out of the reflection of a car, grab the man and pull him into the mirror.

"What…?" Adam breathed out, for he was at a loss for words. He then notices Maddie walking down the street and saw several Newt's emerge from various reflections and follow her.

"Oh man, Maddie!" Hanzo said, he turned to Sam "Come on, let's go help her,"

Adam and Sam raced off to go help Maddie.

* * *

Adam and Sam soon reached the block where the Newt's were following Maddie and saw that they were close to grabbing her. Sam starts barking at them.

"Hey!" Adam called out "Leave her alone!" Maddie and the Newt's heard him and turn around.

"Adam?" Maddie asked "Who are you talking to?"

"These things," Adam said gesturing to the Newt's, although Maddie couldn't see them.

"He sees us," A Newt said.

"Uh… ok, I got to go now…" Maddie said slowly as she backed away.

The Newt's turned to each other.

"Get 'em," The Newt told the others.

The Newt's turn toward Adam and Sam. Adam instantly knew what they were planning to do while Sam growled at them threateningly.

"Oh boy," Adam stated.

Adam and the Newt's quickly engage a battle while Sam begins to bite and chew on their legs. Adam summersaults away from them, runs to Maddie and grabs her arm before pulling her away.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Maddie cried.

"No time, just run!" Adam told her. Sam followed them.

They ran until they eventually stopped at a large park. Adam releases Maddie.

"Boy, you really know how to ask a girl out," Maddie remarked.

"What?" Adam asked confused, he quickly brushes the thought aside "Never mind, what's important is that you're safe,"

"From what?" Maddie asked.

The Newt monsters suddenly jump down from out of nowhere, much to Adam and Sam's surprise.

"Them…" Adam said somberly.

"_Who?"_ Maddie asked even more confused.

Adam then notices one of the Newt monsters jumping towards them.

"Move!" He cried before pushing Maddie out of the way and kicking the Newt Monster back. Maddie landed on the ground below while Adam begins to fight off the incoming Newt's. He kicked and punched each of them in their sides, faces and chests while Sam begins to bite and chew on their legs. This caught Maddie's interest since she saw that Sam was somehow biting onto nothing.

Adam turns to Maddie "Uh, you might want to run for your life now,"

"But…" Maddie started to say.

"Go!" Adam shouted.

Maddie turned to leave but accidently bumped into one the Newt's and fell to the ground.

"Maddie!" Adam cried, he tried to get to her but one of the Newt's got in his way.

Maddie stood up sore, then her eyes flash white briefly and suddenly all the Newt Monster became visible. She screams. The Newt monsters turn to her and try to attack her but Adam gets to her before they do and grabs her arm.

"Hang on!" Adam told her.

Adam twirls Maddie toward a Newt, which she promptly kicked in the face. He spins her around again and unintentionally dips her, as if they were dancing.

"Nice move," Adam said to her.

"Thanks…" Maddie smiled, blushing, she then noticed another coming toward them "Look out!"

Adam twirled her again toward the Newt monster, she kicked it back far while Adam struck another on the shoulder then knocked it back with a palm slam. They all began fighting against the Newt Monsters.

During the fight, Adam's strange deck started glowing. He took it out of his back pocket and took out the Dragreder card. It seemed to be calling out to him and Adam seemed to understand it.

"Yes… I hear you," Adam said quietly. He held the card out in front him "Maddie, you might want to duck,"

Maddie turned to him "Huh?"

Adam held up the card, which glowed until Dragreder suddenly came out it roaring, its sudden appearances startled Maddie and Sam. The Newt's all began to back away in fear as the dragon growled.

As soon as the Newt's begin to run Dragreder fired a massive fire ball at the horde of Newt's and they were all destroyed in a fiery explosion that knocked Adam, Maddie and Sam off their feet. The dragon roared and flew back into Adam's card.

Adam groans as he slowly sat up "Everyone… ok?"

Maddie and Sam whimper and groan as they got up as well.

"I think so…" Maddie replied.

Adam petted Sam gently, thankful she was ok.

"So… what was that just now?" Maddie questioned "And how the heck did you summon that giant dragon?"

Adam sighed "Honestly, I'm just as confused about this as you are,"

Adam then noticed something odd in the mirror, he walks over to it.

"Adam?" Maddie asked confused.

Adam looked closely at the mirror and saw that it had begun to glow and ripple. Adam remembered seeing the dragon come out of a mirror similar to this in his dreams. He slowly puts his hand toward the mirror and to his surprise his hand went right through. He pulled it out again and saw that it was fine, much to the surprise of Sam and Maddie.

"How…" Maddie started to say.

"I don't know… but I'm going in," Adam stated as he started to walk toward the mirror in the car. Maddie stopped him.

"No! Adam, we don't even know what this is or what it means or even what those creatures are!" Maddie pointed out.

"I know! But I have a feeling that going to the place where those monsters came from is the only way to get answers," Adam told her, he stared at the rippling reflection for a minute "You know… when this day started, I made a wish to myself for my eighteenth birthday,"

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

"I wished I could make a difference in the world and BE somebody for once," Adam said "And I have a feeling this is my chance…"

He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile "See you on the other side,"

Adam backed up then ran straight toward the reflection, he gripped the deck tightly in his hand, which began to glow brightly as he charged into the reflection and disappeared before Maddie and Sam's eyes.

* * *

Before Adam knew it he was flying at tremendous speeds through a reflective like tunnel, as he flew his deck glowed and suddenly a red skintight suit replaced his clothes and armor appeared on him. He soon appeared out of a reflection of another car and rolled into another one, where a giant mechanical spider was waiting. Soon enough he is back to running for his life

"_And that's how I wound up here. Maybe next time I'll be more careful of what I wish for_," Adam narrated.

Adam continues to run from the giant mechanical spider. Until finally he ran into a tunnel with no exit.

"Dead end," Adam muttered. As soon as he turned around the giant mechanical spider slams one of its legs at him and sent him flying right through the concrete wall.

He groaned in absolute pain then noticed that his dragon like gauntlet or Drag Visor had lowered and revealed a slot. An idea then popped into Adam's head.

"I wonder…" Adam mused as he took a card out of his deck that read 'Sword Vent'. He places the card into the visor and pushed the dragon's head up.

"_Sword Vent_," The Drag Visor announced. A red broad sword that resembled the tip of Dragreder's tail is suddenly conjured into Adam's hand. It is called the Drag Saber.

"So that's what the cards do…" Adam realized.

The Giant Spider emerges from the hole in the wall and raised one its legs to attack Adam again but Adam manages to block it with his sword. The spider continues to try to attack Adam with its long legs but Adam manages to block it every time and even manage to push the spider back.

"Sure hope this deck has something with more of a punch," Adam hoped as he drew another card that read 'Strike Vent' He pushed the Drag Visor down and puts the card in the slot.

"_Strike Vent_," The Drag Visor announced. A red gauntlet like device that resembles Dragreder's head is conjured onto Adam's right hand. It is called the Drag Call

Underneath his helmet Adam smiled "Oh yeah, this will do,"

The giant spider readies itself as Adam held his right arm back, at which point Dragreder appeared then when Adam extended his arm toward the spider both the gauntlet and Dragreder fired a large fireball at the giant spider, which made it explode upon impact. Adam pants heavily while the Drag Claw disappeared.

"Well… I'm glad _that's_ over with…" Adam remarked and then looked around confused "Now _how_ do I get out here… maybe…"

Before Adam could finish his sentence several Red Newt Monsters dropped down from out of nowhere and quickly surround him.

"Oh, you guys again?" Adam asked annoyed, he readied himself "No problem!"

Just then, to his surprise, parts of the giant spider were beginning to come together again. Before long, after a flash of light, the giant spider had regenerated itself, only this time it had an upper body and two arms. It was now a Dispider.

"Ok… this may be a problem," Adam stated nervously.

In the real world, Maddie and Sam were watching the whole thing through the car's reflection and saw the red Newt Monsters and the Dispider were beginning to corner him.

"Oh no! Adam!" Maddie cried.

Sam barked and barked out in distress.

Just then they both hear an engine roar behind them. They turned and see a hooded stranger on a black motorcycle parked near them. He held up a deck similar to Adam's, only it was blue and had a golden bat emblem on the front. It glowed and a belt forms around his waist in a flash of light.

"Kamen Rider!" The Stranger said as he inserted the deck into his belt. He revs up his engine and drives straight towards Maddie and Sam. They get out of the way while the stranger leaps into the reflection of the car, just like Adam did.

Maddie was greatly shocked "Man… this is been one strange day…"

Sam seemed to look like she agreed with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stranger was now riding down a long and reflective tunnel. He was traveling through the mirror and toward Adam. A pair of rings surround the stranger and move in the opposite direction of each other, creating armor for the stranger.

He was now dressed in a dark blue skin tight suit and black, silver and dark blue armor that resembled a bat. His motorcycle also transformed into a dark blue bat themed motorcycle. The stranger revs up his engine and continues driving.

Elsewhere, Adam was struggling to fight both the Newt's and the Dispider, no matter how many hits he landed on them they each manage to strike him while he's distracted and knock him around silly. The Dispider fired a large spider web net that ensnares Adam and sends him rolling across the ground.

The newt's got back as the Dispider started to close in on Adam. It growled hungrily.

Adam struggled to free himself from the sticky webbing but to no avail, it felt stronger then steel. "Come on," he groaned "Come on!"

As soon as the Dispider got close enough it fired sharp poles like stingers at Adam. Inside his helmet Adam's eyes widen with fear and he gasped sharply. He truly thought he was gonna die at that moment.

But before they stingers could reach him, the bat armored stranger appeared and knocked back all the stringers via kicking them way and knocking them back with his lance like weapon. A mechanical bat flew over and screeched.

Adam was shocked "Whoa… he's got the same armor as me," he mused.

The Newt's and the Dispider looked surprised, while the stranger readies himself for battle.

"Hey! Hey you!" Adam called out "Who are you? Are you human? Or are you…"

The stranger turned to Adam, he seemed to be giving him a steely look. He then turned his attention to the Newt's and took a card out his deck. He inserted the card into the slot of a long black sword with a bat symbol, he pushed down on the top of it.

"_Sword Vent_," The sword announced.

A large lance like weapon is then conjured into the stranger's hand.

The Newt's charge toward him and the stranger started fighting them. Adam watched in awe as the armored and mysterious strangers swiftly take down each of the Newt's one by one, and it looked like the stranger wasn't coming anywhere close to breaking a sweat.

He jabs one with the tip of his lance then jabs another with its handle before spinning around with it and striking them all in one shot. The Dispider then approaches, and the stranger took out another card and puts it in the card slot.

"_Nasty Vent_,"

The Small Mechanical Bat flew down and let out an ear piercing screech which hurt both the Dispider's and Adam's ears. They both cry out in pain.

The stranger takes out one last card, Adam glanced at it and saw 'Final Vent' written on it. He inserted the card into the slot.

"_Final Vent,"_

Adam struggled hard and finally broke free of the webbing, he then stood up.

"My turn," he said. He took out a 'Final Vent' card and inserted it into his Drag Visor.

"_Final Vent,"_

The stranger rushed toward the Dispider while his mechanical bat flied onto his back, its wings becoming a cape as it locks into place. Adam got into a pronged position as Dragreder circled him, he leaps into the air and prepares to do a side kick.

The stranger then jumped into the air coming down as his cape spins around him like a drill, Dragreder fired a fireball at Adam projecting him and making him do a flying side kick.

Both their attacks crashed into the Dispider and cause a massive explosion. Adam emerges from the flames panting inside his helmet. He then sees the stranger staring at him and froze. They both stared at each other for a while before the mysterious armored man turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Who are you?" Adam cried, the stranger did not answer "My name is Adam Ryder!"

The stranger stops and slowly turned to Adam.

"What's your name?" Adam asked.

The stranger paused before speaking "Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Now stay out of my way if you know what's good for you, Adam Ryder or should I call you… Kamen Rider Dragon Knight?"

Adam was confused. Then watched as the stranger ran over to a mirror and disappeared through it.

"Kamen Rider…" Adam mused thoughtfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Maddie and Sam were still waiting near the car that Adam and the mysterious Wing Knight jumped through. Then suddenly Adam fell out of a reflection of a car nearby, catching their attention.

"Adam!" Maddie cried.

Maddie and Sam rush over to him.

Adam groaned "Wow… who knew that would work?"

Sam licked his face affectionately while Maddie helped a groaning Adam stand up straight.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sore… but fine," Adam assured "Man, you wouldn't believe what was on the other side of that mirror… and there was this guy…"

"I know, we saw him jump into the reflection after you," Maddie told him "What did we want?"

"I don't know… but think maybe he was trying to help me," Adam guessed "Maybe… Anyways… I guess we have a lot to talk about,"

"Seems like," Maddie nodded. "Come on, let's get you home,"

Adam put his arm around Maddie's shoulder as she helped him walk in the direction of his house. He looked at her with a smile, which made her blush. Sam follow them closely.

* * *

Later, Adam, Sam and Maddie were back at the Ryder house, where they were all in the living room talking about the Mirror World and the deck. Maddie was seated on the couch next to Sam.

"A duplicate of our world just beyond the mirror?" Maddie questioned.

Adam sat down on an arm chair "Or any reflective surface, apparently, and… when I stepped in it felt like I was taking off on the fastest jet or car ever made… it was intense…"

Maddie held up the deck "And apparently… this is the boarding pass. What do you think it is?"

"I think it's called an Advent Deck," Adam replied "And people who _do_ have them are called 'Kamen Riders' or… something,"

"Advent Deck?" Maddie repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know why but… the name just popped into my head," Adam stated.

"And… this mysterious friend of ours has one too?" Maddie asked.

Adam shrugged "Probably,"

Adam's mind flashed back to talking to the mysterious man and seeing all twelve Advent Decks appear above him.

"And I think ours aren't the only ones…" Adam mused.

"Well how many do you think there are?" Maddie asked.

"Counting mine and our 'friend'… there's twelve," Adam replied.

Maddie looked shocked "Twelve? So there are ten more people who have these decks?"

"I don't know… but it's a high possibility, and if those decks get into the wrong hands who knows what could happen?" Adam wondered "And I think… I have to find them… and stop these monsters from capturing more people,"

"You think those creatures are responsible for all the missing people?" Maddie inquired.

"I saw one take a homeless man earlier… so yeah," Adam nodded.

Maddie thought for a moment before speaking "Well if you're going to hunt Kamen Riders and Monsters… then I'm coming with you,"

Sam made a questioning grunt and looked at her.

"No way! It's too dangerous," Adam stated.

"You can't do this alone, you _need_ my help, so get over it, go it?" Maddie told him sternly.

Adam was a bit shaken by her raised tone but was able to nod slowly.

"Good… so where do we start?" Maddie asked.

"First we got to find this… Wing Knight," Adam said "And I have a feeling… he's close,"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark and shadowy part of town, a broken mirror in a back alley started to ripple and shake before Wing Knight himself pops out of it breathing heavily. His armor glowed before a ring appeared in the middle of him before splitting into two. He had reverted back to his normal form, but it is too dark to see his face.

Wing Knight walks down the back alley and stops under a flickering street lamp, the light shined on his face, revealing himself to be Devin Knight. Devin looked around cautiously before walking away into the shadows.

The man that Adam spoke to earlier appeared in another mirror nearby.

"And so it begins…" He mused.


End file.
